Lament of a Broken Heart
by Aoi0san
Summary: Sanji is the only Straw Hat left, but he hasn’t given up hope. Can a musician really help him rescue his friends from Captain Longhorn? ZoxSanShounenai


AN: Konnichiwa Minna! This is Aoi-san speaking with the first installment of a slightly angsty fic featuring my wonderful Sanji and his Mariomo Zoro… other pairings will include LuffyxNami, UssopxOC, SanjixOC, and TashigixZoro. Lets just say that things aren't very smooth for Zoro and Sanji, kay? Enjoy!

**Lament of a Broken Heart**

Rating: T+

Summary: Sanji is the only Straw Hat left, but he hasn't given up hope. Can a musician really help him rescue his friends from Captain Longhorn?

Pairings: SanjixZoro, NamixLuffy, SanjixOC, ZoroxTashigi, and UsoppxOC

Warnings: Angst, shounen-ai, implied sexual intercourse, cutting, and just general making out!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Faith Hill songs… heh… I was having fun with Faith's name tho… XD all I own is my sad little OC and the plot line!

**Prologue**

_Relax at the Red Lion._

_Tonight is Song Night._

_Special Guest: Faith Macree._

The Red Lion was once the pride of a small fishing town. Now it is nothing more than a small pub on the fringes of a military stronghold. Its inhabitants are normally soldiers wanting a break, townsfolk, and mountain men but sometimes it gets the occasional pirate.

Recently, its been receiving the sole remaining pirate in a famous crew who's captain was worth 100 million berries. Now, the bounty has been claimed and one by one they will fall to the guns that have claimed so many lives.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, the wonderful singer Faith Macree with her hit song _There You'll Be_!" a voice came from the front of the stage and a hooded figure looked up as a light haired figure sat on a stool with a guitar in her hands. She looked up and her brown eyes sparkled out at everyone. However, the hooded pirate found them sparkling with pain, not with the lights of the stage or with excitement.

"This goes out to all of those who have known love… and lost it… this is _There You'll Be…_" a note from the piano sounded and Faith checked her tuning on the guitar.

The pirate closed his eyes as memories floated through his mind's eye of only four days ago…

"_**When I think back on these times"**_

"_Luffy! It's the military!"_

"_**And the dreams we left behind"**_

"_Kuso! Zoro, we'll have to face them!"_

_**I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get **_

_**To have you in my life**_

"_Oi, Kuso-Cook, stop standing there and gawking and get to work!"_

"_**When I look back on these days **_

_**I'll look and see your face **_

_**You were right there for me"**_

"_Something's not right!"_

"_**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky"**_

"_Fire!"_

"_Gomu Gomu no… ARGH!"_

"_**In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life **_

_**I'll keep a part of you with me"**_

"_Luffy!"_

"_Its sea stone!"_

"_**And everywhere I am there you'll be" **_

"_Shit! We can't stop this!"_

"_**Well you showed me how it feels **_

_**To feel the sky within my reach"**_

"_Zoro! Gah!"_

"_**And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me **_

_**Your love made me make it through"**_

"_Damn it… SANJI! You baka cook! Move!"_

"_**Oh, I owe so much to you **_

_**You were right there for me"**_

"_They didn't hit…. ZORO!"_

Blonde hair fell into the hooded pirate's hands as his head soon followed, a slight choking sound coming from the back of his throat. His shoulders started trembling as he pounded his fist into the table. All of it... was his fault…

"_**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky"**_

"_Should've moved… baka…"_

"_Kuso! Marimo… why…?"_

"_Just get out… of… here… Sanji…"_

"_**In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life"**_

"_I'm not leaving you…"_

"_**I'll keep a part of you with me"**_

"_Baka… if you really feel that way… live! Live another day!"_

"_**And everywhere I am there you'll be"**_

"_Usopp! Chopper!"_

"_Nami! Get ba-"_

"_**'Cause I always saw in you **_

_**My light, my strength"**_

"_Don't die with us… live… Sanji… please… for me…"_

"_**And I want to thank you **_

_**Now for all the ways"**_

"_Don't… Zoro… ARGH!"_

"_We got him!"_

"_**You were right there for me **_

_**You were right there for me **_

_**For always"**_

"_Zoro… Zoro!"_

"_**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky"**_

"_I'll cover for you… GO!"_

"_**In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life"**_

"_I'm not leaving!"_

"_Here!"_

"_**I'll keep a part of you with me"**_

"_What? I can't"_

"_I'll get it back! I promise!"_

"_Kuso! Marimo!"_

"_LEAVE!"_

"_**And everywhere I am **_

_**There you'll be…"**_

Sanji put a hand on his wounded shoulder. It still throbbed if he moved it too much… but it would be nothing compared with what his Nakama were facing in the cells… what was left of them anyways.

"For those who have lost someone special to them… my heart goes out to you…" Faith's brown eyes seemed to search the room before resting on Sanji's dull eyes. "And never forget… there are others in the same boat as you… but live… live for them. Thank you."

Sanji took another sip of his beer after the singer's eyes left his and he wiped his upper lip before standing up, his injured arm resting on the sword strapped to his waist in the manner that Zoro used to hold his arm there. His thin fingers lingered on the white scabbard that encased the sword but his eyes never left the figure of the girl with the guitar case.

She was his only hope…

She was the Straw Hat Pirates' only hope.


End file.
